


All About Love

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Other, genderfluid!Teddy, mentioning of past abusive relationships, super model!Teddy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Billy is a photographer and did a photoshot with his long time crush Teddy Altman who just came out as a genderfluid gay person, they started dating ever since. Billy discoverd something new about Teddy and himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at storywriting.

Teddy已经迟到8分钟了。  
Billy在座位上惴惴不安，视线在手机和餐厅大门间徘徊。没有短信，也没有Teddy Altman。  
也许只是单纯的被堵在路上了，也许他记错了时间，又或者他干脆忘了这次——也许？——约会。那可是Teddy Altman！在哪个宇宙，Teddy Altman都不会想要和Billy这样瘦巴巴、尴尬的小摄影师约会的。就是这样，Teddy Altman放了他的鸽子，因为他是个毫无魅力的死宅。也许他不该穿红色的外套。也许他该在一切变得无可挽回得尴尬之前离开，服务员看他的眼神都带着同情。  
就在Billy几乎要说服自己离开之前，Teddy Altman从餐厅的一侧冲了过来：“Billy!——天啊，我非常，非常抱歉！”然后他以一种不那么雅观但十分可爱的姿势将自己的屁股扔到了椅子上。Teddy喘着粗气，胸口随着呼吸起伏，裸露出来锁骨间的那一小块皮肤蒙着一层薄汗，在餐厅鹅黄色的灯光下闪闪发亮。  
Billy强迫自己将视线集中在Teddy的脸上，然而Teddy Altman只是从上到下的完美。他的头发有些凌乱，脸颊泛红，却又恰到好处，如果有相机在，Billy会给他的脸一个特写，足以登上任何一个杂志封面。那双蓝眼睛可以捕获任何一个灵魂。  
“地铁迟到了两辈子时间，然后路上交通也堵的不行，我不得不跑两个街区过来——总之，抱歉我迟到了，Billy。”  
没有人能对着那张脸而不心软。没有。  
“没事的，谁还没有体验过纽约糟糕的交通呢？”  
“我只是不想给你留下不好的第一印象。”Teddy有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，“well...”  
“这又不是我们第一次见面了，Teddy。”而且我能回忆起我们第一次见面的每一个瞬间。  
然后Teddy用那种眼神看着他，那种真诚又有些天真的固执，“但这是第一次约会。”  
第一次约会。这是第一次约会。  
他在约会Teddy Altman。这是一次约会。  
Billy不知道自己的表情是什么样的，但肯定不太令人舒服，因为Teddy忽然扭捏起来，语气也不如刚才那般自信。  
“这是约会，对吧？如果我没有理解错？我不想，你懂的，我以为，如果你觉得这只是一次普通的聚餐——”  
“不！”Billy打断他，也许有些太激动了，“我是说，对，这是，如果你愿意，当然，约会。”这个词的重量几乎把Billy肺叶里的空气全部挤出体外。可他不在乎。他在约会Teddy Altman，他可以死而无憾了。  
Teddy松了一口气，微小到不足以让Billy察觉。  
除了一开始的紧张和不知所措，Billy和Teddy的第一次约会——约会！——进行得无比顺利。  
他们从Teddy悲惨的饮食控制开始聊到了Mrs.Altman的特色酱汁，Billy回忆起刚搬出家后Tommy字面意思上的炸了他们公寓的厨房，然后话题又短暂地回到了目前的工作，直到Billy发现Teddy的屏保是Star Wars，话题便在科幻世界里绝尘而去。  
他们没有一刻停止交谈，而Teddy是那么幽默，有内涵，擅长把控聊天尺度，完美，完美，完美。  
晚餐结束后Teddy提出陪Billy走回家。  
“但是下次你得让我回敬你的绅士风度。”Billy说。  
“我不认为你会想花一个多小时挤地铁陪我回布鲁克林。”Teddy笑着说。他们挨得很近，肩膀时不时会碰在一起。  
“取决于是和谁一起。”Billy暗暗希望这句话不会太过。没给Teddy回应的时间，Billy问他，“你为什么要住在布鲁克林？以你的能力完全负担得起曼哈顿。”  
Teddy的神色微微黯淡，低声说，“那是我妈妈的公寓。我呆在美国的时间也不多，我还是想——”他没有说完，但Billy已经想要把Teddy抱在怀里安慰他，告诉他他不是一个人。  
“但是我在巴黎的公寓地段很不错。”Teddy转移了话题，用肩膀撞了一下Billy，“虽然有点旧，但总体还不错。你什么时候到巴黎可以来做客，借宿什么的。”  
“至少得比希尔顿豪华一点，不然我可不去。”  
“哦，我尊贵的Kaplan先生，我的沙发可都是市面上最舒服的。”  
他们笑作一团，在某个节点Teddy圈住了Billy的肩，而一直到Billy家门口都没有放开。Billy全凭着最后的意志力才没昏倒在Teddy结实宽厚的胸膛。  
“我今晚过的很开心，Billy。”Teddy对他说，也许是因为两人的距离很近，Teddy的声音很轻，称得上低语，Billy的小腹为此抽搐。  
“我也是。”  
“我们绝对必须要多见面。”Teddy说，而Billy的心脏跳的太快，他已经失去了说话的能力，只能点头。  
“那么，晚安，Billy。”  
Teddy亲了一下他的脸颊，冲他笑了一下，再次向他道别，这才终于舍得离开。而如果不是Kate和Tommy从窗子里看到了全过程，在Billy傻愣愣地在门口站了好几分钟之后终于受不了把他拉进屋，Billy或许还不能从过去几个小时的经历里回过神。  
“Tommy, Kate, I'm dating Teddy freaking Altman。”


	2. Chapter 2

David把最新一期Vogue US递给他。封面是一张组合而成的照片，一半是熟悉的，普通的Teddy，另一半画着小烟熏，深色的唇妆，是女性的Teddy。  
倒不是说Teddy有多在意自己在杂志上的表现或者多么自恋，但这是Billy给他拍的第一组大片，也是他们能见面并约会的原因，给了他十足的理由将这期杂志收藏。  
“目前来说各方面反响都还不错。”David在他的平板上划拉了几下，“也还没有合作商要和你解约。不过倒是有深夜秀想约你，Fallon, Kimmel，Ellen什么的，你有兴趣吗？”  
Teddy假装惊讶，“我在这事上有话语权吗？”  
David在他奇葩的黄色镜片后翻了个白眼，“我比较倾向于Ellen，但是我知道你最喜欢Kimmel。但是，我也知道你不喜欢和娱乐产业搭上边。所以这完全取决于你。”  
“免了。（I'll pass.）”Teddy最终决定。  
David早就猜到了这个结局，耸了下肩，不过多评价。“记得下周二有一组ysl新一季的成衣广告，在拍摄之前找Nate给你剪个头发，它们已经要变成鸟窝了。”  
“huh。”Teddy抓了抓头发，然后一本正经地对David说，“你觉得他们会让我穿新一季的女装吗。”  
“我们签的是男装合同，Ted。”然后Teddy露出了那种被抛弃的小狗狗的表情，铁石心肠如David也不能不心软。“也许下一季我能试试看说服他们？”  
“aw,我就知道我爱你是有原因的。”  
“除非你能现在立刻马上滚去健身房撸铁，不然我是不会被你打动的，Altman。”  
Eli，Teddy的健身教练，在Teddy出柜以前也留意到了Teddy时不时反常的举动。比如哪怕上衣已经湿透也不脱，躲避肢体接触，甚至是他说话的方式都会不一样。后来Teddy告诉Eli，那些时候就是她女性的时候。  
然而Eli并不在意这个，不在意到让Teddy怀疑Eli是不是没能领悟整个“我有时候是男孩有时候是女孩”的概念。因为不论男孩还是女孩，他/她的训练内容没有丝毫变化。  
“你要知道...Eli...”Teddy瘫在地上，连一根手指都不想动弹，“女孩的体力，往往会差那么一点点...”  
“还有一组，Ted。c'mon, 你可以的。”  
“我不觉得我可以...”她将自己蜷缩成一团，假装这样就能在自己和健身课程中间隔起一道壁垒。  
“最后一组，Ted。然后我会允许你去买一杯草莓奶昔。”  
Teddy听闻，挣扎着坐起来：“为了草莓奶昔！”  
澄清一点，这与Teddy当下的性别认知没有任何关系，草莓奶昔是他/她永恒的真爱。任何鄙视草莓奶昔的人将永远从Teddy Altman的朋友清单上消失。

TeddyAltman@ therealteddy 25min  
“当你终于被允许喝一杯草莓奶昔的时候。【附图：Teddy抱着甜品店门口巨大的奶昔装饰】”  
retweet 1.1k reply2.1k like5k

Stature@ cassielang 10min  
replying to @ therealteddy  
“某人很开心嘛😉”  
retweet120 reply378 like0.9k

WilliamKaplan@ kaplan666 4h  
“最新一期VogueUS已出版！在线购买地址👉🏼（web link）  
封面模特Theodore Altman.化妆师Karonlina Dean.特别鸣谢Christian Dior.”  
retweet400k reply548k like744k

trends for you  
...  
...  
...  
Teddy Altman 3m tweets  
trending with genderfluid, VogueUS, William Kaplan

iMessage  
Billy：纽约？伦敦？米兰？巴黎？  
Teddy：全部☹️  
Billy：你的沙发最好和你说的一样好。  
Teddy：需要你亲自来证实了。

哦草。Teddy后知后觉地意识到，他要和Billy分享一个公寓了。  
他们要同居了。他们才约会了一次而现在他们要同居了。Teddy的人生从来没有变得这么好过。  
“David，现在把我在巴黎的房子换个双人床还来得及吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Billy那可怜的脑袋永远跟不上现实发展的速度。  
先是多年暗恋对象Teddy Altman突然出柜，转眼间他又在给Teddy拍以genderfluid主题的大片，事实证明Teddy无论是穿着男装还是女装在镜头下都是一样完美；然后他们的约饭发展成了约会，Teddy亲了他的脸；工作需要他们满世界飞，但是他们几乎每天都会发信息聊天，虽然还没有正式讨论过他们的关系，但是也足够像一段真正的恋情；现在他即将要借宿Teddy的公寓。  
最后一点是Tommy的主意。Billy事无巨细地将他和Teddy约会的每一个瞬间都告诉了Tommy和Kate，虽然在肾上腺激素退去后他意识到这是有史以来最糟的选择。  
“他确实邀请你去了对吧。”Tommy说，“那为什么不抓紧机会。”  
“Tommy！”  
“我没说错。按你的速度，你老到硬不起来的时候才能追到Altman了！”  
“闭嘴，Tommy。”Billy试图用沙发枕把自己闷死。或者闷死Tommy。  
“人生苦短，老弟，及时行乐。”  
这就是为什么Billy窝在床上，大腿和肚子间夹着他的枕头，枕套几乎要被他抠破，明明只是坐在床上却像跑了几公里一样呼吸不畅。对话框里是他刚刚给Teddy发出的信息。  
“你的沙发最好像你说的那么好。”  
天呐。Teddy会怎么想他？一个饥渴的青少年什么的。也许Teddy只是随口一说，而他越界了，他完蛋了，他会毁了他和Teddy（尚未成形）的关系。他们再也不会见面了。Billy希望自己被枕头闷死。  
过了一会他的手机响了一下。Billy的心脏快要跳出他的胸口。  
“那你要自己来验证了。”  
holy shit.  
Billy觉得自己仿佛踩在云端，几乎要跳起舞来，就像《la la land》——哦不，不是想《la la land》的时候，《singing in the rain》或是《油脂》。  
时装周意味着疯狂的工作表，意味着他们也许没多少时间发信息、通电话。但他可以在秀场后台，零碎的采访，秀后的聚会中见到Teddy，然后他们会在巴黎汇合，他们会一起住在Teddy巴黎的公寓！哦天啊。  
世界变得无比美好，此刻没有任何东西可以破坏他的心情。  
“geez, Billy, 你磕嗨了吗？”Kate目睹了他跳着芭蕾从房间跑出来的全过程。  
Billy兴奋地拉着她的手转了个圈，说，“high on adrenaline? fucking yes!”  
“和Altman同居计划成功了？”  
“这不是同居，只是——好吧，就是同居。我要和Teddy Altman同居了！”


	4. Chapter 4

作为一名知名模特，好处是可以省去不少选拔流程，坏处是剥削者如David，会利用省去的时间塞进更多的选拔面试。  
纽约一结束，Teddy马不停蹄地飞去了伦敦。有些人会放弃伦敦为米兰和巴黎做准备，但Teddy是个彻底的工作狂，正处在事业巅峰的他/她更不可能放弃走秀的机会。  
伦敦的最后一场秀和米兰第一场面试中间还有几天空档，Teddy把时间都分配给了健身和睡觉。  
米兰时装周的最后一天是巴黎的第一天，David不停地确认手下几位模特的时刻表，就差传呼一架直升机直接把模特们从米兰运到巴黎再空投到秀场了。  
然而米兰于Teddy恍惚得像一场梦境。因为米兰意味着他/她即将要去到巴黎，去到巴黎意味着他/她会见到Billy，意味着他们会住在一起，无论多短暂。  
过去近一个月他们都没有什么机会见面、交流，Teddy好几次忙到几天忘记回复Billy的信息， Billy也好不到哪去。他们在纽约的后台遇见过一次，也只有那一次，他们来不及也不敢在乱七八糟的后台做什么事，Teddy偷偷捏了一下Billy的手，也仅限于此了。当时Billy瞬间就脸红了，他们的目光锁在一起，Billy肉眼可见地紧张，他的睫毛轻颤，舌头一次次地舔过下唇——Teddy多么希望他能亲吻Billy。  
那场秀第一套服装的他/她笑场了，秀导冲他/她发飙，粉丝为他/她尖叫，但他/她真的一点也不在乎。  
巴黎是他/她的机会。他们的机会。  
Billy比Teddy晚几天到巴黎，正好Teddy当天晚上没有秀，他给Billy发了地址，在Billy到达之前把房子打扫了一遍，确保室内香氛保持在一个令人舒适的程度，卧室里也没有可疑物品摆在台面上。  
然后门铃响了。  
未来在他面前铺开一条星光大道。  
“嗨。”Billy站在他家门口冲他微笑。  
Teddy把客套无趣的寒暄用一个热切的亲吻代替了。这个吻像他想象的一样，又完全不一样。  
我完蛋了，Teddy想，我爱他。  
“te, Ted!”Billy挣扎着迫使二人分开，“设备！”  
“哦！”Teddy愣了一秒，才发现Billy手里还拎着一大包设备，赶紧退后一步，生怕碰坏了哪个上百万的部件。  
Billy觉得Teddy的反应有些好笑，又很可爱。把行李和仪器设备都安置好（也就是搬进门内）之后，Billy重新抱住Teddy的腰，说，“我们现在可以继续刚才的活动了。”  
这次没有昂贵又娇贵的设备挡在中间，Teddy得以把Billy完完全全彻彻底底地纳入怀里，拥有他，亲吻他。Billy一只手轻轻托住他的后颈，加深了这个吻，他会吮吸轻咬Teddy的下唇和舌尖，或是试图用自己的舌头缠住他的，一切能让Teddy发出那种低沉的热切的呻吟的方式。  
Teddy意外自己竟然还能有体力bo qi，但他百分百没有体力真正来一发，所以他不得不在Billy开始蹭他大腿前打断这个吻。  
“我明早还有工作。”他解释到，已经开始想念亲吻Billy的感觉。  
“我也是。”  
“晚餐？”  
“事先声明，我讨厌鸡胸肉沙拉。”  
Teddy做了个痛苦的表情，“你不能在我接受鸡胸肉折磨的时候享受披萨外卖，你不能这么对你的伴侣（partner）。”  
Billy的脑子有一瞬间的空白。这是他们的关系了，伴侣。罗曼蒂克和性。伴侣。  
Billy挑起眉毛，说：“我会陪你吃鸡胸肉，证明我是更好的伴侣。”  
“你一直都是。”  
事情从这开始变得更简单。Billy履行了作为伴侣的义务和Teddy窝在沙发上看电视（Tedd的沙发确实很不错），同床共眠，晚安吻和早安吻，来不及吃完的早餐。  
这感觉像是真正的恋爱生活，Billy想，居家的小事和满涨的爱意。  
到最后Billy发现他已经在考虑到底是办犹太婚礼还是天主教婚礼了。  
也许各办一次。不邀请媒体。


	5. Chapter 5

巴黎时装周刚刚闭幕，ELLE便在利兹卡尔顿举办了一场聚会。Teddy被邀（qiang）请（po）参加。  
“我不认为这是个好主意，Ted。”  
“但是我已经出柜了！”  
“那是你还没有在大众面前展示过另一面，没有人意识到这一点。”  
“所以这可以是我的机会，向所有人表明我的真实身份。”  
“你要面对所有正在或者将要给你工作的人，这太冒险了！我是为你好，Teddy，这个世界永远不会准备好接受少数群体的。”  
David没有错。不管政府或者社交网络展现了多么大的包容力，这个世界永远不会准备好。他可以当众亲吻Billy，没有人会劳烦多看他们一眼，但如果Teddy穿着Valentino的礼裙配着Cartier的项链？  
“那我能别一朵丝巾花而不是口袋巾吗？”  
David叹了一口气，最终还是让步了：“当然。记得多迷倒几个设计师和摄影师再回来。”  
深绿色天鹅绒西装，白色衬衫，黑色细领带，全部来自Teddy目前主要的赞助商YSL， LV深紫色的丝巾花别在左胸口的口袋，她选择了fragonar的tilleul cedrat，祈祷没有人会发现这是女性香。当然，还有她自己的耳环。参加时尚party，人们被包裹在华丽的外衣下，衣服代替他们说话，Teddy喜欢保留一些自己的东西。  
Billy不能和她一起到场，因为有个什么工作关系到某个名气大于实力的年轻模特。但Billy保证他会尽快赶到酒店和她汇合。  
假装是一个具有男子气概的男性理论上对Teddy并非难事。她已经这么假装了25年——准确来说是9年但是她愿意当个drama queen，没有人能改变她的想法——只是另一个晚上，她可以搞定这个。  
可是现在，她有了一个超棒的男朋友，她更想花一整天和Billy窝在沙发上看netflix，也许还有很多的亲热。事业名利可以滚一边去。  
Teddy并没有什么机会“迷倒几个摄影师和设计师”，因为她合作过所有在场的设计师（她是有那么点小炫耀），而她目前正在和一位出色的摄影师约会（非常、非常炫耀）。所以Teddy也只是随意地和其他人聊聊天，偷吃些茶歇点心，等待Billy赴约。  
一般在不那么方便的时机出席这种场合，Teddy会少喝水来避免上公共厕所的问题，但这不保证能让她完全不踏进厕所。比如洗个手什么的。  
这根本不算是上厕所，洗手池和厕所基本上分处于两个空间，只不过她会在男士一侧。她经历过更糟的。  
事实证明，更糟是没有下限的。  
“Teddy！”  
一个熟悉的男声在她身后响起，等她意识到声音主人的身份后，Teddy的身体下意识地紧绷，感应水龙头已经停止出水，而她的手还僵在水槽里，指甲扣进肉里，但她感觉不到疼痛。  
“aw, Teddy，这么冷漠？”男人从后面凑上来，Teddy在他贴上来的前一秒弹开，一只手紧紧扣住洗手台边缘。愤怒和恐惧在她血管里沸腾，她不确定是想揍他一拳还是逃走。  
或者先揍他一拳再逃走。  
“你想还怎样，Greg。”  
Greg做了一个受伤的表情，而那让Teddy感到恶心。“我只是关心你。一定很不好受吧？在厕所这一边。”  
Teddy想逃走。但她不能，她没法移动她的身体，只有不受控制的颤抖。  
“你看，我太了解你了，我知道你在想什么，你在什么'状态'。”Greg说，朝Teddy的方向迈进一步。Teddy强迫自己挺直腰背正视他。“我们在一起多完美。”  
“狗屁。”Teddy从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
Greg只是嗤笑了一下，又往前迈了一步，这次彻底入侵Teddy的个人空间。“你知道我说的都是真话，不然我也不会是第一个知道你的小秘密的人对不对？Teddy Altman是个小女孩，需要爱，需要关注...”  
“闭嘴。”  
“Teddy，Ted，宝贝，你爱我，因为我了解你，我能给你你想要的...”  
Greg一只手摸上Teddy的脸颊，被Teddy粗鲁地甩开。  
“你根本屁都不懂。”她低吼，眼眶湿润，但是她逼着自己冷静下来，保证她的音量不高于一种低语，他们还在公共场合，谁也说不好这些内容会不会出现在第二天的小报上。“我从来都不是个小女孩，人渣。你只是在利用我，羞辱我，控制我。你可以一辈子躲在柜子里，抱紧你恐同者的自尊，但是别扯上我。你从来没有懂过我，而你永远也给不了我想要的。”  
她没给对方再开口的机会便大步离开。每一步都沉重得仿佛有一座山压在她身上，但她做到了，而她需要很多酒精。  
一路上她不停地撞到其他人，但没人注意到她的异常。没人注意到她。这个世界本该如此。  
“嘿，帅哥，一个人吗？”  
Teddy花了很久才反应过来这是在对自己说的。然后她才注意到这和人是Billy。  
一种复杂的情绪在她胸口堆积，太过于尖锐，以至于成了一种生理上的疼痛。她抱住Billy，脸埋进他的肩窝。Billy身上带着一丝混合香水的味道，可能是来自之前的工作，但那之下，是柠檬沐浴露和一点点汗水的咸湿，是Billy。  
“Teddy？”Billy听上去被Teddy的举动吓坏了。  
“我想回家。”她说。  
“可是...”  
“求你。”  
Billy沉默了一会，然后他在Teddy太阳穴上落下一个吻，低声说，“我得去和几个人打声招呼。在回家之前，我想带你去个地方。不管发生了什么，那里一定会让你开心起来的，我保证。”  
“...好。”


	6. Chapter 6

“Billy，你确定我们能到这来吗？”  
“我们已经在这了。”  
“我们能至少开个灯吗？”  
“如果我能找到开关——哦，在这，我摸到了。”  
楼梯间内突然亮堂起来，但是因为这是某个奇怪的通道，又是晚上，所以没有其他人在。他们很安全，又不那么安心。  
Billy有些兴奋地在前面走，打死不肯透露到底要带Teddy去哪。  
三层楼后，他们到了楼梯间的最高层，一小扇门紧闭着。  
“为您呈现——”Billy脸上带着大大的笑容，弯下腰揭开门边上的一个泡沫箱子。  
兔子。准确的说，一窝小兔子。  
“awww！”Teddy单膝跪下，兔子们在箱子里窝成一团，小小的毛茸茸的身体随着呼吸小幅度地起伏。Teddy知道她也许不该这么做，但是她实在是无法抑制自己的情绪，从那一大团白色的毛茸茸里捞出一只，它那么小，Teddy一只手就可以捧住它。  
兔子被Teddy弄醒了，但没有惊慌地挣扎，鼻尖耸动，然后又眯起眼睛，似乎不介意把Teddy的掌心当做临时床垫。  
她轻轻抚摸这只兔子，视线无法从这个新认识的小可爱上移开，“你怎么知道的？”  
“这外面是一个空中花园，前段时间工作来过一次。”Billy说。如果Teddy不是那么专注于兔子，她会发现Billy正在专注于她。  
“你不该带我来的，B，我现在不想离开了。”  
“你知道...也许他们不会发现少了一只？”  
Teddy瞪着Billy，做出过分夸张的难以置信的表情，“没想到你是这样的人，William Kaplan。”  
“你才是那个抱着兔子不撒手的人。”  
“而你是那个教唆犯///罪的人。”  
“well,我的犯//罪//同//伙——”Billy凑过去亲了一下Teddy的嘴唇，低声到，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
Teddy沉默了。  
“Teddy。”Billy眉间的沟壑和语调都显示出他的担忧，“我希望你能告诉我。”  
“你们永远都在希望我能怎么样。”Teddy说，语气比她想象的要生硬。  
“T——”  
“我想回家了。”她打断他。兔子被放回泡沫箱里，Teddy站起来，一边裤腿上沾着灰。她居高临下地看着他，等他的回应。  
Billy不知道Teddy在想什么，但至少Teddy没有要让他流浪街头的意思，他把这个当做一个好的信号。  
“好。”  
也许是因为沉默的氛围，回家的路程比想象中的要长得多。Teddy一直躲着他的视线和接触，Billy也放弃了尝试。  
“对不起。”这是近一个小时的冷漠相待后Teddy对他说的第一句话。  
“你不会觉得我会接受吧？”  
Teddy摇摇头，“我...”然后她又不说话了。她的领带早就扯的松散，扣子开了三颗，当下显然不是欣赏她性感姿色的时候，Billy让自己的脑子往正确的方向拐，但他发现他不知道正确的路在哪里。  
他不知道Teddy为什么难过，不知道为什么Teddy会对一个无害的请求如此反感，他不知道该怎么做才能让Teddy开心一点。这是一个令人不安的认知。他不知道如何让他的恋人开心。  
“Teddy。”他开口，但不知道到底该说什么。  
“你听说过Greg Norris吗？”  
“额，IMG的经纪人，对吧？我听说他是个很有手段的人。”  
有手段？Teddy苦笑了一下，“确实。”  
“他...”  
“他... 他从来没有停止...”Teddy深吸一口气，眼泪止不住地涌了出来。Billy觉得他该做些什么，尽一尽男朋友的责任，但Teddy此刻在沙发上把自己缩成一团，标准的自我保护姿势，他想也许此刻的Teddy不希望私人领域被入侵，于是他什么也没做。“fuck.我不知道，我不知道...我不知道...”  
Teddy把脸埋进膝盖里小声啜泣，Billy从来没有如此无助又如此痛苦，他希望能理解她，保护她，知道该怎么做。  
Billy小心地握住Teddy的一只手，用最温柔的语气说，“情感可以很复杂，感情也是。如果你没想好，没准备好，你不必这么做。”  
“我觉得我必须要。”Teddy轻声到，她任Billy抓着她的手，但也没有回握，“我想告诉你。”  
“好。”Billy轻轻捏了一下她的手，“我就在这。”我爱你。他没有说。静静等着Teddy准备好向他倾诉。


	7. Chapter 7

“我到巴黎的第三个月我妈妈就发生意外离开了。我没有别的亲戚...那段时间什么事都是一团糟。Greg当时是我的室友，他帮了我很多...总之，我们在那之后就成了好朋友。他当时真的对我很好，真的。  
我那时候才15、16岁，我刚刚意识到我跟别人不一样——不是指同性恋的部分，我妈妈知道而且很支持我——我是说性别认知的部分。我希望有胸，我会直接走进女厕所因为我觉得我就应该去那一边，有几次我醒来，不知道我裤裆那里鼓起来的是什么东西，因为我忘了我有阴////茎。那是十年前，性别流动这个词或许都还不存在，我以为我有病，我很害怕，我逼自己表现得像个普通男人，但是那真的很痛苦。你不明白，你的自我认知和你的生理外表不一样。所有人都看不见你，只看到一个假象。我只是一个假象，一个骗子。  
但是Greg看到了。最开始只是一些试探，猜测，但是他看到我了。他告诉我我也许是性别认知障碍，很长一段时间里我也是这么以为的。在那个时候他的接纳对我来说意味着全部，他看到了别人看不见的那一面，而他接受了我，他鼓励我让我做自己，他陪我买了我第一条裙子...任何16岁的人都会沦陷的。  
但是你知道我并不是性别认知障碍，我有很多，也许大部分的时候并不认为自己是女性。但是Greg...他坚持认为我就是女孩子，私下里只用女性第三人称，当我们，额，他也用称呼女性器官的词汇称呼我的。他知道，他清清楚楚地知道我什么时候感觉是男人什么时候感觉是女人，他一眼就能分辨出来，哪怕现在也是。但是他就是这么做。当我提出来的时候，他会说，“你只是还没有习惯。”或者是“你想像个女人一样被对待，我只是在给你你想要的。”  
我认为那是我的错，你知道吗？不够女人。如果我是彻底的女人，我就不用经历这么多纠结。我甚至考虑过去做手术或者吃激素，就因为我想成为一个女人，准确说Greg想要的女人。  
没多久他就转行去当了经纪人，我理所当然成了他第一个模特。他管控——操控着我生活的每一个方面，我只是他的一个木偶。  
12年爱马仕的秋冬季男装秀，在纽约，你知道那种会有女模特加入的男装秀？我在那时候遇到了Cassie，Cassie Lang。她那时候也才16岁，刚出道，但是无畏，强势，我们很快就成了好朋友。当时我和Greg的矛盾已经很深，但是我一直不能狠下心离开他。我告诉了她全部，她一眼就看穿了Greg的手段，告诉我他只是在操控我，严格意义上来讲这属于虐待。但是我还是不能...我爱过他，Billy，在我自己都不知道自己有多破碎的时候，他是唯一一个把我拼凑回来的人，他是这个世界上唯一了解我的人，我很害怕离开他会让我再一次孤独一人，何况他还是我的经纪人，他可以随随便便毁了我的事业。我真的很害怕。恐惧。  
后来我去找了心理医生，又花了一年我才终于有勇气跟他提了分手。可想而知场面不是很好看，我错过了一整个时装周。分手对他来说也不容易，我们在一起5年，他从来没有过背叛，没有——最少没有肉体上虐待过我，甚至称得上贴心，时刻准备着能量棒，从来不会忘记我的生日——  
天啊，我又在给他找借口了。  
后来Cassie把David介绍给我作为经纪人，才算告一段落。  
但是他从来没有停止试图毁坏我的生活。一开始他用电话，短信，邮件，甚至跑上门求我跟他复合，很长一段时间David不得不掌控我所有的通讯，甚至搬到了我家，最后还申请了人身限制令。  
现在他就只是以此为乐，我想，把我摔碎、揉烂，看着我崩溃。就因为他有这个能力。  
也就是今晚发生的事。  
你看到了，即使过去这么久，Greg还是能轻易地影响我，而最糟糕的是，他是对的，他说的每一句话都是真的。而我还是这么懦弱，愚蠢——”  
“嘿。”Billy发现自己在哽咽，他不记得自己哭了，“这全部的事情，都不是你的错。而你是我见过最好的人之一。你不懦弱，更不愚蠢。虐待关系会造成长久的伤痕和影响，你会受到他的影响不代表脆弱，我们都只是普通人。”  
Teddy闭上了眼睛，泪珠顺着她的脸颊流下来。她的双眼红肿，脸上布满了泪痕，发型凌乱，衣衫不整，她现在一团糟，但是Billy还是觉得她无比动人。  
Billy继续说：“现在大家都认识你了，全部的你，而他们还是接受你、爱你。你也不是一个人，你有Cassie，David，还有我，Ted，你不是一个人了。”  
“抱歉我对你发脾气了。”她说，湿润的眼睛注视着他，他们的手指勾在一起，“我不该那样对你。”  
“我接受你的道歉。”  
“我...”我爱你，她想说。Teddy摇了摇头，把那个词咽了回去。“我累了。”  
“最少先去洗个脸再睡觉。”  
“我醒来的时候你还会在吗？”  
“我哪也不去。”  
我爱你。  
“Billy？”  
“嗯？”  
我爱你。  
“谢谢你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你知道你会打呼吗？”  
“滚蛋。我不打呼。”  
“其实还挺可爱的。”  
“滚。”  
亲吻。  
Teddy不知道还有什么更好的方式开始一天。  
“咖啡和薄饼？”  
官定了。这是最最完美的开始新的一天的方式。  
半小时后Teddy穿着一件有些变形的旧t恤，宽松的运动裤，刘海用夹子别在头顶，和她的男朋友共进早餐。草莓果酱、蜂蜜和奶油淹没了薄饼，Teddy对此毫不愧疚。  
“嘿，所以，额，我兄弟和他女朋友前段时间来看时装周，打算在他们回国之前一起吃顿饭...”Billy的视线专注在他的叉子上，“你要来吗？”  
Teddy盯着Billy看了会，“什么？”  
“他们其实差不多逼我要带上你一起但是我不想逼你你完全可以自己做选择或者我可以不跟他们见面反正我们住在同一个公寓现在我听起来像Tommy了我烂透了。”Billy几乎要把脸埋进他的薄饼里了，事实上，Teddy目睹了他的头发沾进蜂蜜的全过程。  
她伸出一只手握住Billy的，等到她的伴侣决定能再次直视她的眼睛的时候才缓缓开口：“冷静点，Billy。我很愿意和他们见面。问题在我。”  
Billy皱起眉，说：“你的话完全讲不通。”  
Teddy不自在地挪了挪屁股，Billy翻过手掌好让他们的手指随意地交缠在一起，Teddy食指指尖轻挠他的掌心。“我现在感觉——”  
“女性化？”  
Teddy点点头。  
Billy笑着呼出一口气，握紧了Teddy的手：“这就是你担心的？你觉得Tommy和Kate会不知道你的情况？或者是会不接受？”见Teddy的神色并没有放松——一点点，但还是深深的担忧，Billy不得不去考虑更严肃的情况，“公关问题？”  
“算是？我从来没有女装出街过，我没问过David。而且我也不想全程被路人盯着，被评判...”  
“Ted。”Billy说，“我不会逼你做任何事情，不希望让你处在任何令你不舒服的环境。但是这是你的权利，你的自由，你可以以任何形象示人。如果有人胆敢对你指手画脚，就让Kate把他们都吓跑。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”Billy倾身吻了一下Teddy，“我负责被我伴侣的美貌闪瞎眼睛。”  
当Teddy准备好出门的时候，Billy彻彻底底愣在了原地。  
她穿着一件水墨纹路的连衣短裙，短到让Billy怀疑是不是会露出某个私密部位，双腿光裸着，配了一双白色的板鞋——感谢是平底鞋——手臂上挂着一件浅蓝色的牛仔外套。她化了淡妆，大地色的眼妆突出了她浅色的眼睛，口红颜色也不出挑，只是在Teddy原本的基础上增添了一份更饱满的红调，她的脸上散发着光泽，Billy不知道是因为底妆还是高光还是Teddy的完美终于有了实体。  
“你觉得怎么样？”Teddy问他，红晕爬上她的脸颊和耳朵。  
Billy不能很好地描述此刻他感觉到的情感，Teddy毫无疑问是完美的定义，她很美，迷人，Billy为她骄傲，还有爱。但是还有另一些东西在他体内激起，陌生又熟悉，太过于缥缈以至于无法辩识。他需要抓住一些确定的东西，于是他拉过Teddy用亲吻阻止了Teddy的自我怀疑和自己的胡思乱想。  
Teddy身上散发着香水淡淡的木质香，口红尝起来很涩，除此之外Teddy还是一样的温暖，她的嘴唇还是一样柔软。  
“mmm, Billy...”Teddy意图断开这个吻，但是她的尝试没有丝毫真诚，“我的口红...”  
Billy不满地哼了一声，报复似的用力咬了一口Teddy的下唇，有些粗鲁地吮吸舔舐，直到他确定把所有的口红都吃了进去又重新用口水抹了一遍那两片引人犯罪的嘴唇，才放开Teddy，邪恶地笑着，“我可没看见口红的痕迹。”  
“你这个混球。”  
“亲亲我们这边一旦售出概不退换哦~”  
“well.”Teddy啄了一下他的鼻尖，“guess I'm stuck with you now.”  
“yes, you are.”


	9. Chapter 9

“that's kinda sexist.” Teddy说，脸上却是愉悦。Billy待她通过后才轻缓地带上门，假样伤心地说：“aw，我今天可是准备了各种性别歧视的活动呢。扶门，拉椅子，付账单，护送你回家。你懂的，最性别歧视的那些手段。”  
“你知道我赚的比你多得多吧。”  
“性别歧视的精髓，Ted。”  
Tommy和Kate比他们先到，Tommy看到他们，大老远地就摆出一脸不爽的表情，说，“你们两个爱情鸟都去干嘛了，你们迟到了——不，别告诉我你们去干嘛了，我没兴趣。”  
Billy早就习惯了Tommy的说话方式，他并不是真的在抱怨，只是享受让他的兄弟难堪。Billy一边替Teddy拉开椅子（就像他说的那样），一边和Kate打招呼，“Hi, Kate, 我喜欢你今天的装扮。”  
“谢了。”  
“抱歉，我的公寓离这里有点远，路上又有点堵车。”Teddy解释到，只不过很快被Kate打断了。  
“Tommy只是开个玩笑，不必当真。Kate Bishop。”  
“Teddy Altman。”停顿了一会，Teddy试探性地说，“你是'那个'Kate Bishop？”  
“depends。”Kate歪了下头，Teddy有种预感如果说错原因他会在Kate的注视下变成一个雕塑。  
“今年刚拿了普利策的Kate Bishop，关于性骚扰的案子？”  
Kate的笑容变得真挚，还有那么一点点得意：“正是在下。”  
“难怪Billy说你能把人吓跑！”  
“什么？”  
“什么？”Billy假装无事发生，翻开菜单说，“嘿，我听说他们的汤特别好。”  
Kate别了一眼Billy，后者正试图用菜单筑起一座围墙。Teddy看起来有些尴尬，她并没有想出卖Billy，哪怕这真的非常，非常好笑。  
“anyways, 我们应该多聚一聚。”Kate保持一种十分随意又不随便的语调，“回国之后，你懂吧。圣诞节，新年...”  
“Kate！”Billy几乎要把眼珠子瞪出来，Tommy用喝水掩饰脸上的坏笑。  
但是无论Kate还是Teddy都没有注意到Billy能把他生吞的尴尬和羞愤。Billy听到Teddy问：“Billy和Tommy不是犹太人吗？”  
Kate耸了下肩，“但我不是。我和我家人一向处不好，所以我只能一个人过圣诞节。如果你不介意，我希望今年我能有个伴。”  
谎言！Billy继续试图用他的死亡瞪視让Kate闭嘴。虽然卡普兰一家是犹太人，但是每年Billy和Tommy都会和Kate一起装扮圣诞树，烤火鸡，那些传统的圣诞节目。同样的，Kate也会和他们一起庆祝重大的犹太节日。Billy太清楚Kate在做什么，这个恐怖的女人，有无数手段能达到目的。  
“aw。”Teddy听起来真心的为Kate的境遇感到同情，“我当然愿意。”  
Billy转过去瞪Tommy，后者会回他一个坏笑。Billy想撞墙。八卦的兄弟和恐怖的Kate Bishop联盟，他根本毫无胜算。  
“so.”八卦的兄弟开口了，意外地，将事情拉回正轨，“我们该点单了，黑品诺都可以吗？”  
然而Billy该知道Tommy不可能会忍着不让他出丑的。待服务员为他们点完单后，在开始话题之前，Tommy给了Billy一个可疑的表情，然后他说：“Ted，你知道Billy是个彻底的、无可救药的北欧神话迷吗？”  
这简直是地狱！  
事实上，晚餐进行的很顺利，除了Kate和Tommy不停歇地揭Billy老底以及试图往他和Teddy的感情里添把柴、倒桶油，一切都好。Teddy很放松，很开心，和Kate Tommy的交流也轻松随意，没有人来打扰他们。在晚餐快结束的时候，Teddy需要上洗手间，Kate便提出跟她一起去，于是没有人胆敢用奇怪的眼神看Teddy。  
Billy愿意做一切事，只要能让Teddy开心。  
他想让Teddy开心。  
他想成为Teddy开心的原因。  
天啊我真的爱上他/她了。Billy看着她的侧脸，耳环折射出灯光，与她的妆容映衬，她整张脸都在映射出微微光辉。他希望自己能有说出口的勇气。  
也许，也许Teddy也会回应他的感情。


	10. Chapter 10

“我喜欢他们。”Teddy说。  
“包括Tommy？”  
“包括Tommy。”  
Billy半是笑半是叹息，“现在我开始怀疑你看人的眼光了，Altman。”  
“他没那么糟。他是你兄弟，Billy，别总是装作你恨他的样子。”  
“一顿饭，你就和Tommy统一战线了。”  
“一顿饭再加上百个你的囧事。”Teddy冲他眨了眨眼睛，Billy的脸瞬间就红了，纯粹是出于愤怒。Teddy笑起来，搂住Billy的肩膀将他拉近自己，用鼻尖顶了一下Billy的太阳穴，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的脸颊。“aw，别这样，我喜欢那些故事，让我我觉得你更可爱了。”  
Billy顺势靠在她怀里，Teddy已经卸掉妆容，换上了更为舒适的家居服，他们窝在沙发上，电视里放着法国某个电视频道的电视剧，Billy只能听懂几句台词，对Teddy却不成问题。  
“我一直想说...”Billy感觉心跳在加速，“我真的很喜欢你。”  
“我也真的很喜欢你。”Teddy的声音很轻。  
Billy抬起头，迎上Teddy的嘴唇。没有了口红的苦涩，她尝起来是薄荷巧克力味的润唇膏，如刚采摘下来的棉花，原始（raw）又柔软温暖，是Billy Kaplan最遥远的梦，而她此刻就在这，与他亲吻缠绵，与他心意相通。他飘荡于所有的幻想，Teddy Altman是他的锚。  
Billy改变他的位置，直到他坐在Teddy的大腿上，双膝分跨在她身体两侧，夹着她的胯，但一秒都没有断开这个吻。现在他的阴囊挤压着Teddy健壮的大腿，快感直冲下腹，他贴着她的嘴唇叹息，双手从她衣服下摆探进去，抚摸她紧绷的肌肉，也许是因为刚下时装周，她的胸口被剃得很干净，仿佛热牛奶一般柔滑有质感。Billy摸到她突起的乳头，只轻轻捏了一下，Teddy就倒吸了一口气，颤抖着呼出，指甲扣进Billy的肩胛。但这一点疼痛只加深了Billy的欲望，他故技重施，只不过这次更重，并没有在一次动作之后就停下来，而是给予她持续的刺激。Teddy不再亲吻他，嘴唇半张着，完全沉浸在快感之中。  
Billy半是亲吻，半是咬噬她的脖子和锁骨，随着他的另一只手渐渐往下探，握住Teddy的——  
“holy shit!”  
Teddy仿佛被电击了一般从位置上弹了起来，过于大力以至于Billy直接被掀翻在地上，在摔在地上之前后背还撞到了茶几，打翻了桌上的杯子，幸好下面是地摊，杯子没有变成一千片尖锐的玻璃碎片，只是水溅得到处都是。  
“shit！Billy，你没事...fuck你当然有事...”Teddy将Billy从地上拉起来，急切地去亲吻他的脸颊和额头，“抱歉，Billy，我不是故意的，对不起。”  
“呃...”Billy推开她，“发生了什么？(what was that?)”  
“我——”她停了下来，嘴微张着，下唇颤抖，仿佛在说什么却无法发出声音。Billy花了好几秒才意识到Teddy这是焦虑症发作了，他赶紧抱住她，感觉到Teddy的身体在止不住地颤抖，认知突然冲进他的大脑。  
“Teddy，ted，呼吸，求你，没事的，呼吸，听我的指示，好吗，吸气——”没事的，没事的，只是一次焦虑症发作，每个人都经历过无数次了，他们能解决的。  
Billy终于听到了Teddy尝试吸气的深长的气息，他自己也跟着这么做了，如同教会婴儿发出第一个单词，Billy放轻语调，压抑住不断爬上脊梁的后怕，继续指引她，“1,2,3，呼气——很好，ted，吸气，1,2,3，呼气。继续，深呼吸，没事的，我在这，我在这，对不起...”  
几分钟后，Teddy终于不在昏倒的边缘或是要过度换气，她缩在Billy怀里，Billy还在她耳边说着安抚的话，其中夹杂着几句抱歉。  
“对不起。”她说，声音几乎微不可闻。  
“别。”Billy用手指梳理她的头发，“是我的错，对不起，我应该想到的。”  
“我...”Teddy停顿了一会，说，“我不是一个男人，不全是。”  
“我知道。”  
“你没想过会经历这些。”  
“我应该想到的。”  
“我不——”  
“闭嘴，Altman。”Billy让他的声音更严肃，“我不会怪你，你也别再觉得你的性别是一种错误。”  
“Billy。”Teddy坐直了身体，却没有正视他的眼睛，不安和痛心在Billy体内盘旋。“Billy，你不想和女孩子约会。”  
“我想和你约会。”他几乎找不到自己的声音。  
“你是gay，Billy。”  
“我喜欢你。”我爱你。  
“Billy...”她抓住Billy的手，一直避开他的视线，“求你。”  
“你在跟我分手吗？因为...这个？”  
“我只是希望你清楚你到底做了什么选择。”  
然后是沉默，电视的噪音填补着这份空白。  
Billy不能答应。  
他轻轻在Teddy嘴角落下一个吻，“去休息吧，ted。”  
那天Billy第一次睡在了Teddy的沙发上。沙发很舒适，毯子上带着Teddy常用的洗衣液的味道。


	11. Chapter 11

Billy在天快亮的时候迷迷瞪瞪睡过去一会，然而没多久又被惊醒，胸口仿佛被石头压着似的喘不过气，他把毯子拉过头顶，将自己缩成一团，沉重的心跳声格外清晰。

他该走了。他没有理由继续呆在这里。现在改签机票说不定还能和Tommy、Kate坐同一班飞机回家。他们也许会折磨他一路，但至少无论如何他们都不会离开他。

Billy听见脚步声，然后是咖啡机工作的声音。Teddy就在餐厅，Billy不确定他准备好见他了。他不知道是心跳太重还是自己真的在发抖，他只能抱紧自己，做深呼吸试着让自己冷静下来。

他知道昨晚的事不是他们任何一个人的问题，Teddy情感上在经历非常时期，而Billy自己也得承认他并没有完全准备好。Teddy是对的，他是gay，如果Teddy的生理性别是女性Billy从最初就不会对他产生超过普通的欣赏的感情。

他爱Teddy，而Teddy同样表白了他的爱意，而正是这点才让现在这种时刻变得格外困难。

即使不说，不触摸，爱也会从眼睛里跑出来。早在他们初次约会Billy就无法克制自己留恋在Teddy身上的目光，更何况现在？他不想让Teddy不舒服。或者更糟，从Teddy那接收到这种情绪，Billy不能承受那样的折磨。

他不知道该怎么办。他想回家。

“Billy, Billy？”Teddy的声音突然在他耳边响起，足够温柔，但还是把Billy吓了一跳。

“嗯？”

“已经快10点了。你想吃点什么吗？”

Billy看了看表，他完全忘了时间。他把毯子从头上掀开，Teddy坐在另一张单独的沙发椅上，穿着老旧的家居服，刘海依然用夹子夹在头顶。他的目光注视着Billy，既是担忧又是愧疚。

“咖啡？”Billy说。

Teddy点了下头，小小地笑了下，“我去给你准备。”

“额...”Billy开口，但他看见Teddy几乎一瞬间消失的微笑，仿佛在害怕他做错了什么，这个样子刺痛了Billy的神经。他们不该是这样的。“谢谢。”他最终说。

“no problem.”Teddy回答他，去厨房准备咖啡。

等Billy洗漱完回到客厅，装着热咖啡的马克杯已经摆在了茶几上。杯子上印着雷神Thor，是Teddy的超级英雄马克杯收藏之一，在过去一个月被Billy占为己有。

“所以，额，你也知道我明天要飞加拿大...”Teddy说话的时候一直盯着他的手指，“如果你还需要在巴黎待一会你可以继续住这，我给你备用钥匙...”

“哦，不。”Billy拒绝的有些过于果决，“我也要回国了。事实上，我打算下午就走。”

“...哦。”

二人沉默了好久，Billy发觉咖啡因对他的状况不是好的解决方案。

“对不起。”Teddy说。

“我也有责任。”

“我真的很喜欢你，Billy，我真的希望我们可以在一起，我也不希望伤害你。”

哦不。停下。

“恋爱，对我，对我的另一半，都是很复杂的事。当我说我希望你明白你到底做了什么选择，我是认真的。我们进展太快而很多事情发生——”

Billy打断他：“我明白。”

Teddy再次低下头，小声说：“我不是想跟你分手，Billy。”

“听着。”Billy说，“我也不想和你分手，但是你是对的，太多事情发生而我们都没有准备好，最少是我。在我知道该怎么调整之前，我们该...分开一段时间。如果你想继续和我出去玩，像普通朋友那样，完全没问题，但是如果在这期间你遇上别人我也会为你祝福，这些事情就是这样变化无常。”

“我可以等。”Teddy小声回答他，Billy差一点没听见，而听见他只让Billy更加难受。

“我得去收拾东西了，我等下还要去杂志主编那边交代点工作，午餐别算我的份了。”

“好。”

“再见，我猜？”

“再见，Billy。”


	12. Chapter 12

大街上到处是圣诞节的装饰，几首烂大街的圣诞曲目循环洗脑，纽约鲜有地分享着共同的喜悦和兴奋。

Teddy在target添置日用品零食的时候被送了一个塑料藤环，挂着几个小铃铛，打着蝴蝶结的丝带上写着“Merry Xmas”。它被扔在门口的鞋柜上，没被扔掉，也没有被悬挂，冷清地庆祝着节日快乐。

Teddy的假期往往都是在工作中度过的，一些不大不小的商业秀加上十分丰厚的回报，这个那个人的聚会，闲来无事就用netflix, hbo和爆米花、m&m消磨颓废又无所事事的时间，假期结束后再被Eli指着他软软的肚子骂一通。  
他已经太习惯这样的生活他甚至不感到孤独。

孤独是失去他的母亲，是被Norris用最下流的话语羞辱，他想大声反抗但是连他自己都不那么确信，是看着Billy离开，没人知道前方在何处。

这是生活。Teddy Altman知道抱怨生活毫无意义。

Teddy和David商量着留起了长发，不是所谓长发如瀑的那种，Teddy是个连护手霜都能用到过期的人，保养长发太费心力，只是留个半长，大约到肩上的位置。长到能满足他对女性发型的需求，又短到不会在秀场令发型师皱眉。

明天是圣诞夜，今晚他要参加赫赫有名的Anna Wintour的house party，如果他能给Anna留下好的印象，说不定他会被邀请参加明年的met gala。

最少这次他不用费尽心思想办法cross dress了。

Teddy逐渐不明白自己出柜的意义何在。时尚圈没人在乎他是直还是弯，而David依然“不建议”他在工作场合穿女装。他曾经以为出柜就足够了，但他不再确定了。

如果出柜前后他依然拥有同样的自由与限制，那出柜是为了谁呢？他的性取向与性别认知又与谁何关以至于他要花上好几年来积攒勇气、大声宣告世界呢？

“你不一定要去。”David说。

“我只是有点抑郁但不想职业生涯自杀，谢谢。”Teddy说着，吹开垂到嘴角的一缕头发，冲着镜子里David笑了一下。

David叹了口气，“Teddy...”

“David，求你。工作反而能让我好受些。”他请求到。至少他知道他擅长他的工作，不会一而再地搞砸。

David让步了。“别喝太多酒，结束了给我发短信——”

“我知道，我不是第一天工作了。”

“can't be too careful.”

终于搞定了妆发的Teddy从化妆镜前站起来，活动了下僵直的身体，拍拍David的肩，接着又觉得不太够似的，顺势将David拉进一个拥抱。

“谢谢。”

“don't get sappy on me, Altman.”

Teddy翻了个白眼，轻轻推了一下他，“滚出去。我要换衣服了。”

“拜托，你什么部位我没见过。”

“鸽吻——滚。”


	13. Chapter 13

有一个双胞胎的好处就是——跟所有人猜的一样——可以为你顶包。

染发剂，美瞳，Tommy就足够骗过别人的眼睛，冒充他的弟弟去应酬工作。

Kate和她的同事们在做一篇关于好莱坞xing骚扰的调查（因为，duh，这种事情不是端掉一个Harvey Weinstein就结束的）。Anna Wintour的party肯定少不了一些大牌明星，Kate需要资源，而Billy忙着抑郁，Tommy只是为了他的亲亲女友舍身取义、无私奉献、大义灭亲罢了。

他们顺利地进了Anna的家，没有引起任何怀疑。

“你待在这，少说话，别引起别人注意，我要去干些成年人的工作了。”

“那也许回家之后我们也可以做一些成年人的活动？”Tommy习惯性地搂住Kate的腰，暧昧地看着她。

“取决于你的表现。”Kate飞快地亲了一下他的嘴角，然后从他的双臂中挣脱出来，一根手指戳着他的脸，“现在，Billy Kaplan——”她加重了这个名字，“我可不想明天在小报上看到我和你的绯闻。”

“aye aye Captain.”

Tommy喜欢派对，但不是这种，他喜欢热闹，喜欢酒精和吵闹音乐带来的头昏脑胀，喜欢肾上腺激素刺激下做出的各种疯狂事。

好歹这里的酒和零食还不错。

偶尔有人过来和他攀谈，Tommy对来者的身份毫无头绪，但总能凭着精湛的演技蒙骗过关。他喜欢这样。刺激。但很快就感觉到了无趣，甚至希望有人能产生怀疑。

喝到第6杯香槟的时候，Tommy看见了一个熟悉的身影。

“Altman!”Tommy挤过人群到他身边，这才发觉他似乎打断了一场谈话。

与Teddy对话的是一个年轻帅气的男人，漂着一头白发（Tommy只有那么一点点感觉到了挑战），全身上下都写着“不食人间烟火”几个字。

“Billy?”Teddy被他的出现吓了一跳，本能地后退了一步。

“哦，你就是Billy Kaplan吧？我看过你的一些作品，非常有个人特色。”那男人说话了，带着奇特的口音，“Noh Varr, 我是高缇耶的创意总监。”

“你们是朋友？”Noh Varr问他们，但又懒得等一个回答就接着说，“总之我们就这么说定了，Theodore，期待你的表现。”他冲Teddy眨了眨眼睛，就飞快地离开了，剩下尴尬的Teddy和满腔无名火的Tommy干对眼。

“Theodore, 认真的？Theodore？”Tommy皱着眉，看向Noh Varr消失的方向，好像被他惹到了似的，“谁他妈会叫你Theodore?”

“大概和叫你William的是同一类人吧。”Teddy耸了下肩，努力装作一副自然的样子。

“没人叫我William。”Tommy眯起眼睛。这句话是真的。

“额，”Teddy低着头，手指不停扭搅在一起又分开，思索着该说什么，是“Billy”接下了话头。

“所以你们刚才在谈什么？”

“哦！”Teddy这才意识到了方才那场短暂谈话的重量，说真的，他的注意力全都被Billy给转移走了。“他说请我参加下一季高缇耶在巴黎的高定秀...”Teddy吸了口气，“穿女装。”

我该说什么？这对Teddy应该意义重大吧？Tommy突然感到愧疚。Teddy不应该第一个把消息告诉他，Tommy不过是个旁观者，莫名其妙参与进了这场闹剧，他不能真实地为Teddy高兴，他的兄弟会，但不是他。

“恭喜你！”Tommy说，心虚得要死，“我们能去一个安静点的地方谈谈吗？”

紧张和期待同时出现在Teddy脸上，他点点头，提议他们出去到后院。说真的外面冷的要死，但这也大概是唯一不会被人打扰的地方。

“我得跟你坦白——”这种事真的不是Tommy的领域，他和Billy从小就干这种恶作剧，没有一次是以他们坦白道歉结尾的，“Billy不肯出门所以我——“他摊了下手，表示自己真的是被逼无奈。

“啊。”Teddy没有恼怒，反而是笑了，“我就知道有些不对劲。Billy没有那么...愤怒。”

“老兄，你和Billy得谈谈，把你俩的破事给解决了。”

“Tommy，我们之间的问题...很复杂，好吗？”Teddy说，“他说需要时间调整自己，我尊重他的选择。”

“调整？他是这么跟你说的？”Tommy的白眼都要翻到天上去了，“调整是我的傻蛋弟弟最不会做的事了。”

“那...他现在还好吗？”

“结束后等我和Kate，我们带你回我们公寓。”


	14. Chapter 14

这是泰迪第一次进到比利的公寓。空间很宽敞，没有什么浮夸昂贵的家具，甚至有一点乱糟糟的。圣诞树立在客厅的一角，窗户上贴着圣诞老人的窗花，从客厅通到厨房的门楣上挂着一株槲寄生。

泰迪想起凯特的邀请。他们本可以一起过圣诞节。如果他没有像个傻瓜一样推开比利的话。

“他的房间在左边第一间。”凯特说，“听着。如果你不能帮他，最少别让情况变得更糟。”

他们向泰迪描述了比利这段时间以来的情况。比利有过中度抑郁症发作的历史，因为工作需要慢慢停了药，所以这次发作让他的家人们都格外担心。比利几乎不吃饭，很少睡觉，拒绝一切交流，显然他也拒绝吃药，因为虽然他没有参与拍摄，还是不少相片需要他处理，而药物会“影响他的审美和判断。”

换句话说，他彻底搞砸了。

比利的房门上挂着一块牌子，“speak friend and enter”。泰迪不知道他还能不能够算作是朋友。

他敲了门，好几秒后比利死气沉沉的声音从门的那边传来，“我不想吃东西，凯特。”

“是我，泰迪。”他咽了口口水，“比利，拜托，我们能谈谈吗？”

又过了几秒钟，门被打开了。

比利很消瘦，憔悴，苍白，邋遢，痛苦。

这是你的错，一个声音在泰迪脑子里说。

比利侧过身子，泰迪明白他的意思，于是小心翼翼地踏入他的房间。

比利的房间里被书、杂志、海报、手办填满，书桌上的三台电脑和一把椅子组成他的工作台。这是一个典型的nerd的房间。如果是任何其他情境下他们会很快陷入关于某部电影的热切讨论，但是不是现在。

“比利——”泰迪不知道他还能说什么，“对不起。”

“我希望你知道——”比利长长地吐了口气，好像仅仅是说这几个字就已经令他疲惫不已。他慢悠悠地走到窗户边上，视线投向纽约的街景。“这不是你的错。最少不全是。

“我接到一个工作，要拍一组广告。模特始终达不到我的要求，然后我就突然爆发（snapped）了，把他骂了一通。显然他比我更有钱，也更有权，公司让我道歉，于是我就辞职了。我不知道我为什么还要在这一行工作。或许我该试试给国家地理投稿，或者当个摄影记者，如果干的出色还能赢个普利策。”

“你能做任何你想做的事。”

“但这就是问题所在，Ted。我不知道我想做什么。我进入这一行因为我喜欢艺术，我喜欢创造，我喜欢人的美感。但现在的时尚圈越发功利化，而我只是个小摄影师，为钱创造的垃圾比真正的艺术要多。”比利说着，转过头来面对着泰迪，他的神色悲哀，语调却是平静。那是一种空洞，是颓丧，是对现实的退让。“我想要你，但是我不知道该怎么做，不知道如何与...女性的你有一段浪漫关系(romantic relationship)，甚至是性关系(sexual relationship)，我不知道那对我而言又代表了什么。”

好吧。他们总归是要讨论这个话题的。幸好至少这个问题上泰迪能给他一点方向。

他接近他，直到他们之间的距离只需要伸一伸手就能消除。比利躲开他的视线，但是泰迪已经对比利展现出的信任感到无比感激。

“比利，其实你不必要责怪自己。”他说，“在事情...急转直下之前，一切都很顺利不是吗？我们和凯特、汤米一起吃饭，你觉得我那天的装扮很漂亮，我们接吻...我感觉很棒，真的。”

比利没有说话，于是泰迪继续说，“我是pansexual并不要求你去喜欢一个女人，比利。事实上，当我感觉更女性化的时候，我也不需要被区别对待。”

“但是...”

“那段时间发生了很多，比利，我很混乱，我是个混球，我不该对你说那些话。和你在一起我很放松，所以那晚我让感情冲昏了头（got carried away），我发誓通常我不会因为这个就大惊小怪的。何况，那只是我的焦虑感试图推开你来自我保护罢了。那些话根本就是狗屁，对你也不公平，我不该对你说那样的话。我没有告诉你该怎么做反而来责怪你。”泰迪知道他必须解释清楚，“我很抱歉我没有更早就向你解释...我害怕退缩了。我知道道歉没有任何实质的作用，我只是想让你知道我...我希望我是个更好的人，让你感受到被爱而不是伤害。”

比利依然沉默着。泰迪知道他不能逼比利表态，如果比利决定不原谅他也是他应得的。

他们沉默不言许久，直到泰迪已经放弃了什么希望，他暗暗叹了口气，对比利说：“我关心你，比利，所以如果你需要我，任何事，我都会尽我所能。试着睡一会，好吗？”

比利还是没有说话。泰迪想这就是他该离开的信号了。

在他能踏出房间前，比利终于出声止住了他的离去，他的声音紧绷而痛苦，好像在努力讲单词挤出他的喉咙，“那...你愿意告诉我该怎么做吗？”


End file.
